It's Complicated
by Hisaki-Sensei
Summary: Post war, everything is mellow, the destroyed lives being rebuilt, people finding their places in a new society, specifically our three favorite heros. AthrunxKira, and yes, the story is better than the summary.
1. New Beginings, new headaches

Well. Hello. Do not be fooled by this short chapter, they will be longer in the future, I just wanted to see how many people still read gundam seed fanfics to be honest. As much as I love writing this stuff, theres not much point if no one reads it. Oh, and, yes, this is an AthrunKira fic. But, I feel Shinn is highly unappreciated in the GS world, and that his character was never really developed in GSD. So, I am giving him a role as everyones favorite sarcastic love obstacle. I mean... well, anyway hope you all enjoy. And um, reviews are a blessing.

* * *

"I don't know what to tell you Shinn. Sorry"

"This is absolutely ridiculous, can't you help me out here?"

"Look, I just have no openings on active duty, okay? It's peacetime, and until another crises presents itself we have enough troops working defence already. Faith members aren't required on active duty until wartime. The best I can offer you is a gig in the training department."

"..." Shinn Asuka, 18, currently unimpressed with the ZAFT military. After the war, and Durandal's death, the earth forces and the PLANTS made another alliance, even getting support from Orb. I _was_ working on a support cruiser eliminating small resistance forces with Cosmos, until the Earth Forces took over, said it was because the rebels were on their ground. No need to trouble us. Well they should. I thought I could handle it, just relaxing at my apartment, watching TV, going to the movies, subtly hitting on my roommate... well I failed. Badly. Within a week I was picking fights with store clerks, random pedestrians who brushed against me on the street... so, I came here, looking for _some_ kind of field work. And, clearly, it's not going so well.

"Doing what, exactly." I paused, a small grin forming on my face. "Gundam training? Why didn't you just say so?!"

"Not Gundam training Shinn." My face fell. "Combat training. It would seem barbaric to quell foot rebellions with mobil suits, especially on another homeworld. We are aiding the Earth Forces, and trying to keep an alliance. We don't need or want sympathy for those Blue Cosmos bastards, and obliterating them with guns the size of a cruise ship is not the way to avoid that sympathy." Frustrated, I sighed. One last thought washed through my brain.

"Wait, can't you send me down to help are ground forces on earth?" The man, the new Chairman's secretary, to be precise, took a sip of his coffee, straightened out his glasses and gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry, the chairman requires all faith members here on the PLANTS unless there's a major security crises. Besides, your too young." I raised an eyebrow. The system will let me fight in space, in a billion dollar mobil suit, against other billion dollar mobil suits, in a _war_, but they won't let me shoot at some rebels?

He continued: "To fight as a regular soldier. Yes, you pilot mobil suits, and yes, you have military training. But unfortunately for us, that is strictly your job. Since no mobil suits are being used, except for the defence of the PLANTS, that means no mobil suit pilots are being used."

"That...ugh. Whatever, look, how much money wise for the training gig." Now it was the secretary's turn to raise an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. "Rent isn't free, my roommate's been paying it for the last two months, and I told him I'd have a job by now." At that, he nodded, quickly typing up something up on his computer. Printing out a form, he handed me a pen, asking for my signature. After signing he gave me a security card marked ACCESS 121.

"Take the elevator to the ground floor, around back of the building there's a security gate. The card will give you access"

"Ugh, reduced to training recruits." The secretary ignored my comment.

"Follow the path, and you'll come to the training area. Talk to Lieutenant Zala, he will fill you in on your schedule and other...details."

"Athrun...Athrun Zala?" I asked. I haven't seen Athrun for at least a year. Left on a bad note too, if I recall. The secretary's mouth stretched into a small smile.

"Yes, Athrun Zala. See Shinn, your not the only faith member reduced to training new recruits." I grumbled a thank-you and took my leave for the elevator. This should be interesting.

Arriving at the training centre, I spotted new recruits, lined up being instructed in the firing range. They all had sidearms, and it looked like they were practicing quickdraws. Drawing from the holster, and firing on a target in as short a time as possible. Figures. Athrun has amazing shooting skills. He'd be 20 now. To think how young some of the war veterans are, hell he's probably younger than most of the recruits. I saw one fumble, misfire into the ground, and drop the gun. I chuckled. Placing a hand on my hip, I watched in amusement as the Lieutenant walked over and picked up the new recruits weapon, and handed it back to him. As Athrun rose, he spotted me, and I gave him a wave. He quirked an eyebrow, and beckoned me over with a short flick of his wrist as he turned, moving back over to the corner of the range to observe. I leisurely walked over, through the gate, and over to Athrun's side.

"Hey, Lieutenant Zala. Fine lineup of recruits ya' got. I see they've perfected the 'Oh, no! I don't no what to shoot at, lets try my foot!' technique. " I gave him a big smirk, lacing my fingers begind my head. Athrun kept his eyes on the recruits, now firing.

"Shinn. I see you still haven't lost that sarcasm of yours. It seems a little refined, actually, have you been practicing?" He asked dryly.

"Don't need to, you should know that. _Lieutenant."_ The recruits siezed fire, reloding and holstering their weapons. Athrun cleared his throat.

"Good work, guys. Reid, try not to drop the gun next time, okay?" The recruit who had dropped his gun earlier smiled sheepishly, offering a 'Sir!Yes Sir', before heading out of the firing range towards the exit. Athrun stared after them a moment before looking at me.

"So, what brings you here Shinn?" He asked, placing his clipboard down on the table sitting alone next to the corner of the firing cage.

"Well, after failing to aquire a position on active duty, I was sent down here. To assist you."

"Ah." Athrun smiled "Well, it's about time. I've been needing some help with the new recruits. it's a 7 day program, 2 batches of them split between the week. There's only 5 of us, so it gets a little hard when everyone wants to go home and relax. But, another money hungry war veteran is nice." He laughed a little, before beckoning me to follow him back to the HQ.

"Yeah, well, I need the money. My roommates payed the last two months, and I feel bad. Decided it was time to go... do something." Athrun gave a nod of understanding.

"Roommate? Did you get any compensation for the war?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, well, I kind of blew it all on electronics after I got the apartment. Figured I'd have the rent covered until I found a job. Then the landlord raised it. So I put an ad up for a roommate, and about 3 days later, a programmer decided he was interested and called me up."

"Nice guy?" Athrun asked non-chalantly. I blushed.

"Um...yeah, yeah. He actually programs mobil suit interfaces for naturals and coordinaters, I asked him why he would move into an apartment when he'd probably have the money to buy a house" Athrun smiled.

"And, what he say?"

"Well he said that he prefers to work over the computer, in quiet. I guess having a house where everyone could come and visit would be a hassle to him. Told me no one from his division knows his address. Says as long as he meets his deadline, they have no problems." I finshed quietly. Then I remembered something, important.

"Which reminds me. I'm supossed to meet him for lunch, our apartments on the other side of the city, and he offered to pick me up. Gotta go, see ya Athrun." I said briskley as I increased my pace to the front door. I heared Athrun holler after me.

"Shinn, be here on Saturday, 10:00A.M., sharp!" I waved my hand in acknowledgment before exiting the building and making my way to the restaurant a couple blocks over.

* * *

Hello again. Just a final farewell and, hey look, a review button!


	2. Awkward Living Conditions

Er...hey... well I has good news and bad news. Unfortunatly I have had no internet since the first chapter. So, I moved my laptop to a friends, who finally debugged it, and I will be writing there for the time being. This chapter is more or less a HI IM STILL WRITING CHAPTER. The plot will tjicken, and the chapter length will increase. And yes, this is an Athrun Kira fic, again, I just feel Shinn is underappreciated and incredibly hot and should totally be gay! Well, I tells you know, he is here. In my land. Anyway, enjoy the shortness, I will be back with more writing later. PEACE

* * *

I stood waiting against the hood of my car, enjoying the sun beating down on my face, the slight breeze that cooled my skin without nipping. It was still early afternoon, and I had to drag myself out of bed to evn remember what I was supposed to do today. I checked my watch again, sighed, and leaned more on the metal contraption as to stretch. Waiting. I was not nessessarily an impatiant person, I'm just used to waiting for bad news or random canonfire from the nearest mobile suit that would break the tranquility of scilence. I guess the war never really lets it's victims go, even if they survive it. I finally saw the reason I was out here, running at a brisk pace across the street, turning his head and raising his hand apoligetically at a car that screeched to a stop as to not flatten him into the pavement. I just shook my head and gave a small chuckle as the dark haired boy slowed his pace.

"Hey Shinn" I said, casually as he finally stopped infront of me. He smiled. He tended to do that alot when I'd talk to him, I've always kinda wondered why, but then again, curiosity killed the cat I suppose.

"Hey" I brushed some of my chocolate brown hair away from my eyes and leaned off the car, "Kira" Smiling again, Shinn straightened out his shirt blinking a few times at the sun.

"So, did you get placed back out on the field?" I asked. He sighed, shaking his head.

"No. But, on a lighter note, at least I got a job." His smile returned. "Training new recruits, not exactly the best job in the world, but it pays. I don't feel like such an idiot anymore, now that I can actually pay the rent. Sorry, about that, by the way." He blushed. He does that quite often too. When the boy's flustered, or when I cook us dinner. It's rather adorable, and if I told him that, he' probably get even more flustered. Amusing, if not slightly cruel. I glanced at my watch again, taking a step towards the restaurant.

"Shall we?" He smiled, _again_, and nodded. The restaurant wasn't all bad, had a kind of classy feel you wouldn't find on an average block. The place was near empty, however, which made me wonder how good the food was. Then again, being so cllose to a military training facility probably offset customers aside from ones on base to come here. Most were still rather distraught at the recent memories of war. We ordered from a young blonde, who seemed way too young to be making the faces she was making at Shinn, who promptly ignored it like it was nothing. I noticed him staring at the table, like he was lost in thought, something else he did quite frequently at the dinner table. I smiled.

"Something on your mind?" I asked, taking a sip of water. He blushed at being caught, and shook his head.

"Not really." Shinn shrugged, leaning back in his chair, and taking a breath.

"If you say so." I responded.

"Hey, Kira?" He asked after a moment of scilence.

"Yes?"

"Why exactly do you work so far away from your employment office?" The innocence behind that question made me freeze a minuete. I told him before that it was for peace and quiet, but I could tell he wanted the true answer.

"Well." I began, "I guess I just don't want to be so close to the machines that caused so much harm. Working in the labs is just pointless. I'd get bothered nonstop, and I just find it easier to work in seclusion. Always have." I paused. "Does that completlely answer your question?" I smirked as he flushed with embarassment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry... just making small talk." He muttered. I laughed.

"Don't worry about it." I studied his face for a second, his jet black hair was alluring to me in a way, not that I could describe it. "So, Shinn, mind telling me exactly what your role in the war was?" I realized after asking it was a bad question. His face turned dark, and he clenched his fists slightly.

"I was a mobile suit piolet. My family was killd in orb, and I was angry. So I decided to fight against the earth forces. It was nothing spectacular or anything, I just found it exhilerating, and I was hoping to be sent bak down onto the field but... well I guess the earth forces still have a hard time trusting us. Can't say I blame them." He finished as the blonde brought us our food, winking at Shinn, he just shuddered a little, before beginning to eat.

We finished paying the bill after the waitress insisted Shinn take her number, which he ripped up as soon as we were outside, and proceeded back to the apartment. It wasn't exactly a huge place, two bedrooms, an office for myself, and a decent sized kitchen and living room. I immidiately strode off to my office (a whole desk with a chair and cabinet) opening the secured military files with all my interface programming equipment. I selected the last used file, entering a multitued of passwords and user numbers before the actual work appeared. I sighed heavily before beggining to tweak and improve the naturals interface, detail by detail.

It was about four hours before I got a knock at the door, a very tempermental Shinn stepping slightly through, holding a steaming cup in his hand.

"Hey, sorry to bother you Kira. I thought you might want some tea, you spend way to much time working, you know that? Anyway, here." He finished, passing me the cup, me, taking it gratefully. I noticed his head was turned away from the computer screen, as if he felt it was a nosy thing to enter the room. I chuckled.

"Thanks Shinn. You know you are very generous. I find it hard sometimes to think your a soldier." He flushed, _again_, I smiling. Standing, I shut off the computer, nodding for him to back out of the small doorway. I followed suit, crossing across the room to the couch, gently sitting myself down on it, beckoning his awkward self over. He sat at the other end, head trained away from me.

"Something wrong Shinn? You know, you were here before me, you don't need to be so nervous. Or is it me?" His eyes went wide, much to my amusement.

"Ah! No, not you Kira! I just... sorry. I've never really lived with a roomate before. This is just kinda awkward sometimes. Not that your awkward or anything. Your great, nice...sorry," He sighed, forcing me to set the tea down on the table and lean towards him a little.

"Stop apoligizing. You have nothing to be sorry for. Okay?" I leaned back, after tapping his nose gently. He blushed. "Look, I know I work alot, and don't have much to say, but I ain't no serial killer, kay? Don't be so shy. Anyways, let'sjust watch some t.v.? Try to get you out of this shell, eh?" I laughed a little at his scarlet face, relived to see it spread a smile across his lips.

"Kay..." He timidly said. I patted a spot closer to me, him moving over as I skimmed through the television programs. I never realized just how cute his blushing face was.

* * *

Cha, R and R pwease!


	3. Remembering the Fallen Part 1

Alright! It has been a very very long time. However I will post a chapter to see if people are still interested. Cuz now that I have a new laptop I can update regularly.  
So it wont be too long. But it will be here. Like a hi I am back. For good. Oh and I realized Athrun is in fact a Commander within the ZAFT military, whoops. Ill figure how to change that back.

Chapter 3-Remembering the Fallen Part 1.

I awoke to bouts of distant gunfire and the suns bright light streaming through the apartments window. I groaned in a half asleep haze, attempting to strech when I realized a soft heavy object was resting on my chest. Wiping my sun blinded sleep filled eyes, I looked down to see a very peacefull looking Shinn, hair slightly disheveled from sleep, small content breaths escaping his lips. I blinked. I must have fallen asleep last night while watching television. I sighed, still trying to wake myself up. The gunfire blasted again, and I narrowed my eyes slightly. About six blocks away, or so i assumed, a series of twelve smoke clouds popped together in unison over the buildings. Intrigued, I made to move off the couch when I heard a small noise escape the young officers lips. I let an amused smirk grace my lips as I examined Shinn's sleeping figure. I shook his body, gently, watching his face scrunch up in consciousness.

"Hey, Shinn, wake up." I said softly. His eyes slowly opened, and recognition donned his face, which instntly went red as he caught my eyes starring down at him.  
He yelped out of embarrassment and shot himself off me, landing with a 'thud' on the floor. He blinked profously, staring strait down at the ground. I chuckled.

"S-s-sorry, I didnt mean to ah, to ah fall asleep...um...like...that...Kira, sorry..." His voice got quieter at the end, trailing off. I stood, finally stretching.

"It's ok Shinn. Relax, it happens." I gave him a smile as I straightened out my clothing. He swallowed.

"...ok." He finally responded, meekly. I made my way past his blushing form to the apartment window, squinting in the distance. Shinn made it to his feet and walked up beside me. "Whats up?" He asked. I 'hmmd'

"Gunfire in the distance, looks like a ceremony of some sorts." I replied, placing a hand on my hip. Shinn smacked his forehead.

"Damnit!" he said quickly sprinting to his bedroom. I watched for a momen before slowly walking after him. He was sporadically throwing on his uniform, a stream of curses flying from his mouth.

"Shinn?" I asked, confused. He pulled on his uniform jacket, quickly buttoning it up.

"It's a rememberace ceremony for the lost members of the ZAFT military, and we are supposed to ya know-" He grabbed his boot pulling it up on his leg "Be in attendance." I watched as he finished pulling up the other dress boot before mashing down his disheveled hair, walking past me in haste. I followed him to the door, grabbing my car keys off the table.

"Well I'll give you a ride at least." I said, yawning. He flushed, but didnt stop before opening the door and speed walking down the hallway.

"Thanks Kira." He said mashing the elevator button. I chuckled, shaking my head in amusement. "The Captain's gunna kill me!" He glared at the elevator growling "C'mon you stupid-" He stopped as the doors swung open, grabbing my wrist and dragging me inside. I stumbled behind him into the elevator, and the black haired boy smacked the down button. He crossed his arms impatiently as the doors dragged closed.

Upon pulling up to the roadblock placed on the street leading to the memorial site Shinn scrambled out of the car muttering a thanks as he sprinted past the gaurd flashing his faith badge as he went, earning a late salute from the startled soldier. I switched the vehicle engine off, relaxing against the seat, closing my eyes. Might as well wait for him, seeing as how I had nothing better to do. How long has it been, a year since the war finally ended? I had hated all that fighting, all that emotional strain on my body and mentality. I hoped it never happened again in my lifetime. Suddenly I heard a rapping on the window,  
and I looked to see an all to familliar face staring smiling down at me. I smiled back, swallowing nervously. I opened the door stepping out of the vehicle.  
I was immidiatly embraced and basically tackled into my car.

"Kira you sneaky son of a bitch! I havnt seen you in a year!" The smiling face pulled back and narrowed eyes met mine in an accusing glare.  
I scratched the back of my head, laughing akwardly.

"Hey...sis." I responded.

Yes I know. Short. buuuut its for a reason. The chapters will get much longer, providing theres still interest as it has been a while, so R&R people. PEACE 


	4. Remembering the Fallen Part Two

Heeeerrow! Time to kick the length up a couple thousand words. I bothered figurng out a direction for this and unless i missed my guess it should be long. So here we go with the new lengthened chapters written on my beautiful gateway laptop. YAY!

Chapter 4-Remembering the Fallen, Part 2

Cagalli crossed her arms over her chest, an expecting expression on her face. She was dolled up in her ambassador's uniform, the gold lanyards and medals adorning the pear white outfit, blue trim accenting it sharply. Her blonde hair cascading down to her shoulders, neatly combed and gittering in the sunlight. She raised her hand, extended her forefinger, and poked my forehead.

"A whole year Kira! No phonecalls or anything, are you so dejected from your past that you forget the people in it, i mean, when was the last time you talked to Athrun?" I paled, averting my eyes from her harsh gaze. Not the time. I opted to change the subject.

"So, how have you been?" I asked sheepishly. Her face twisted up in annoyance as I avoided her question, but she simply sighed.

"Im okay I guess. Still adjusting to the political game. Things are pretty screwed up in Orb, on earth in general since, well, you know." She looked down, voice quieting slightly. I smiled.

"Well, all we can do is keep trying to make the world a better place" I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off, letting out a bitter laugh.

"Ya', you do a real good job of that hiding away doing who knows what not talking to anyone." She huffed, looking away. I couldnt help the put-out look that graced my face, and she uncrossed her arms, straightening out her elequent uniform. "Sorry, Kira, I know you just want to live in peace. Im just stressed trying to keep it." I smiled again, leaning against my car.

"Thanks Cagalli, I'll try to keep in touch more."

"You better. So why are you here anyway, I thought you left the military life behind you?" I scratched the back of my head again,

"My roomate's still with the ZAFT forces, i gave him a ride, he was running late." I answered, and my sister chuckled.

"Well seeing as i haven't talked with you in so long, why dont you accompany me to the ceremony, my escort was erm, held up." She gave me a mischeivious smirk and I could only shake my head. I shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" I offered her my arm, and we made our way through the barricade, past the countless security personnel and out into the square. The center piece between the four roads forming the square itself was coated in lush green grass with a giant marble monument sticking high into the air, two gundams, looking odly familliar on either side, surrounded by a ZAFT honorguard sporting ceremonial rifles. Cagalli steered me towards the front of the monument where the diplomats and high ranking personnel were sitting under a set up open tent, for shade. Cagalli smiled and shook hands with all the important officials before taking her seat, motioning me to take the one next to her, probably reserved for her 'delayed escort'. I scanned the various companies of soldiers, finally finding the Faith personel standing off to the left of the officials tent, easily spotting Shinn.

"So, wheres your friend?" Cagalli whispered the question in my ear, and I pointed the black haired boy out, a very embarrassed look on his face probably due to getting reemed out by his commanding officer for running late. He spotted me with his eyes, the dull red of his iris' widening in suprise, and he blinked once before looking forward again. Cagalli 'hmmed' quietly. "A faith member huh? Oh the irony dear brother." She muttered, and I rolled my eyes, as the new chairman of the PLANTS strode out unto the daius infront of the diplomats tent, adjusting the mike. The crowd settled down and the order was givin for another round of blamks to be fired. He began his speech after the rifles were ordered down.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today in memory..." He droned on as Cagalli once again leaned over.

"It took them a year to find and rest every fallen ZAFT soldier, only now are merrits and promotions being givin out for heroism and the like." A bitter taste in her mouth as she said heroism. I nodded in acknowledgement, hearing a grunt from behind us, signalling that Cagalli was talking to loud. After what seemed like an hour of commemorating praise to the heroic soldiers on all sides, the chairman stopped briefly to flip over his array of scattered papers.

"...Unfortunatly, the most decorated of our veterans is unable to be with us due to prior commitments. However I take this time to announce Lieutenant Athrun Zala-" I felt a pang in my chest at the name, and I noticed Cagalli's quirked eyebrow at the expression on my face. "...Is cleared of all charges and hereby reinstated as a Commander within the ZAFT military..." I sighed as the man went through a number of other highly recognized commanders and frontline soldiers before catching my attention again. "...And at the reccomendation of not only his ship captain, as well as our most notable junior officers, I would like to recognize a very young member of our defense forces, Faith member, Ensign Shinn Asuka, who upon finding himself thrown into combat without any proper test runs proved a capable pilot, and excellent soldier in general, having considerable influence in the course of the combat theatre." He cleared his throat, and scanned the audience before continuing. I could see Shinn flush as the chairman praised him, and I gave him a subtle thumbs up, as his eyes darted over to where we were sitting, and his face almost turned red, causing a small chuckle to escape me. The man behind us grunted again. "And so is hereby promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade, subsequently to the rank of Lieutenant, and once more to the rank of Lieutenant-Commander. As per the new orders requiring all Faith mobile suit and Gundam pilots to hold a senior commission." The Captain heading up the Faith members had an extremely displeased look on his face, and many of the senior ZAFT officers within the tent began whispering discontent on the subject. I narrowed my eyes, trying not to say anything. I watched as he timidly accepted the insignia and uniform braid, as well as several medals, all of which the chairman pinned on his uniform. I watched as his eyes kept focusing on me, and i beamed a smile, watching as his face became redder, and lower to the ground.

"He looks a little skittish to be a combat veteran." Cagalli muttered under her breath. I elbowed her lightly, shaking my head. The rest of the long ceremony covered just about every little detail no one wanted to remember, and was finally ended with the honorguard firing one last volley into the sky. I waited until Cagalli stood, stretching very unladylike and grabbing my arm once more before leading us back towards my vehicle. Once there I leaned up against the side, letting out a breath.

"That was long." I stated casually, arching in a stretch of my own, yawning. Cagalli agreed, undoing some of the buttons on her jacket.

"Always is. Welcome to my world, a bunch of boring, or at least long ceremonies and meetings wearing uncomfortble attire. I swear I'm gaining weight!" She added grudgingly. I scoffed.

"You could do with a little more meat on your bones sis." I teased, her eyes narrowed.

"The hell does that mean? And your the stick figure! If you turned sideways you'd be invisible!" She huffed. I waved my hand, smirking lightly.

"Whatever you say Cagalli." She scrunched up her face, but was stopped before she said anything by a ringing noise in her pocket. Pausing to turn slightly, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone, pressing the screen and putting the device to her ear. I tugged loose the buttons on my own shirt at the heat, and crossed mt arms lazily over my chest as I waited for her to finish talking.

"Ya ya, okay sergeant. I'll try to not abandon you this time." She hung up, shaking her blonde head wistfully. " I have to go. But you should seriously give Athrun a call Kira." I looked away, grunting in stubborn dissaproval. When i didnt respond she huffed and glared at me, shifting her weight to one side as she tilted her head. "Kira!" She said firmly, eyes narrowing.

"Cagalli..." I was hoping shed just drop it and grudgingly leave as her time constraints forced, however, I shuld know my sister better than that by now. She reached out, grabbing my collar and groling in impatience.

"Dont give me that crap! You can't keep avoiding what happened Kira! Christ, he barely even talks to me cause I remind him so much of you. Grow up damnit! Ugh!" She shoved me back towards my car, and I just stared at the ground ashamed. I looked up to see her run a hand through her thick blonde locks, sighing, exasperated. "Stubborn bastard." She muttered as I was pulled into an embrace.

"Wha-" Escaped my mouth as I stubled awkwardly into Cagalli's arms.

"But I love you." She held me at arms length, a determined scowl still on her face, but her eyes were light. "Just consider it okay? You may think it's okay to just ignore it, but it happened. And it still bugs him. Just talk to him Kira. He'd appreciate it, and I may be able to talk to him again without hearing that apprehensive tone in his voice. Okay?" I looked away, a stubborn blush attacking my cheeks. She sighed again as she released my arms, looking over towards the crowds of soldiers and their families pouring through the barricade. Cagalli whacked my chest with the back of her hand none too gently. "Hey, isn't that your friend?" She said pointing at Shinn, head still slightly bowed in embarassment as a girl, another pilot by the look of her uniform, was loudly complimenting him. He slowed as he reached the barricade, earning a salute once again from the security guard, looking up at me. His eyes narrowed slightly upon seeing Cagalli, and I saw a smirk grace her face as she gave me another bonecrushing hug, planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Cagalli?" I questioned. She meerly pulled back, winking mischieviously, earning a head tilt from myself.

"I'll see you around Kira, keep in touch okay?" She was gone before I could say anything more, and suddenly I was alerted to Shinn's pressence, as well as his friend's, a slight glare on his boyish features.

"Hey Shinn." I said in greeting, but his eyes were still fixated on Cagalli's retreating figure. He crossed his arms.

"The ambassador of Orb...she your girlfriend or somethin?" The tone he had was borderline accusing, one that I've never heard from him before, the girl beside him muttered his name in reprimand, but he ignored her. I blinked, disregarding his tone and letting out a nervous laugh.

"No, no. She's my sister." I replied casually. He blinked himself, finally looking away and addressing me directly.

"Oh." His eyes softened slightly, and a nostalgic look washed over him for a moment before his compatriot tugged gently on his uniform.

"Sooo, Shinn, don't be rude, whos your friend?" He was instantly brought out of his reverie, and blushed slightly.

"Right, um, this is-" He was cut off as my hand was taken into a feminine, but firm grip as it was shaken lightly.

"Luminaria Hawke, pleasure to meet you, um?" I smiled, and saw her face beam back at me.

"Kira, Kira Yamato." I informed, withdrawing my hand, and I watched Shinn huff and look away as the girl stared at me with intrigue.

"Finally get to meet the roomate. Shinn tells me your a programmer, right? From what little he does tell me" She elbowed him in a teasing manner, and chuckled as he stumbled slightly, making a rather cute dejected noise as the red filled his face again.

"Thats right. And I'm afraid I don't really give him much to tell" I smiled at Shinn, who grunted in embarassment and crossed his arms awkwardly swaying on his heels.

"Oh, well, it still doesnt stop him from divulging in you like a school girl, although he was modest on your looks Mr. Yamato, I dont think 'hot' quite does justice fo-"

"Luminaria!" He yelped in shock as she giggled. I quirked my eyebrow upwards as I switched between looking at the pair of them.

"Oh, Shinn" She began to shake as he tried to form coherant words, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly as his face grew more and more heated, and I felt an appreciative blush adorn my pale face and let out a small chuckle at how cute his antics were. He finally let out an aggravated groan, turnng to the girl in an embarassed rage.

"We should, um, leave, Kira. Go report to the captain, tell him I've departed." He began walking to the other side of the car as she settled her breathing, giving him a skeptical look as he spastically reefed on the cars handle. I gave Luminaria a glance and she winked at me, causing a sheepish look to appear on my face. Shinn finally realized the door wouldn't open until I unlocked it and just stared at the ground awkwardly, as the young officer continued.

"Maybe gorgeous or, even beautiful. Hots a little... i dunno, too-" This time I heard a loud smash as Shinn's shaking fist made impact with the hood of my car. he sounded strained as he spoke, but the anger caused by embarrassment was clear.

"Now, lieutenant!" She paled, knowing that she crossed a line, and swallowed, giving me an apoligetic look, giving Shinn a quick, half assed salute and left without a word. I jammed my key into the doors locking mechanism and pulled the handle, slowly opening the door, not letting my eyes leave the dark haired boy. I waited to see if he'd move, but all I got was more furious shaing, and what sounded like growling mixed with embarrassed whimpers. I thought he may be crying.

"Shinn?" My voice wasn't mocking, it was soft and slightly inquisitive, and I hoped he would respond. I saw his body tense as i spoke, and gradually he calmed, his fists unclenching and the shaking mostly subsiding. I heard him take in a breath of air, and tugged on the door handle lightly.

"Sorry about...her, that...um, the door...unless you want me to...um, walk, cause I'd totally understand if-" I pressed the all unlock button on the doors inside consol and let out an amused laugh.

"Your cute when your flustered." I began to get in the car, watching as his hand fell from the door handle, and I could see the intense color on his face through the passenger window. "Well, c'mon." I added, and he looked to the side as his hand tentatively pulled the passenger door open. Shinn slinked into the seat, head facing the window, refusing to look at me. I closed my door, starting up the engine. As we began to drive back to the apartment I decided to try again. "Hey." I inquired. He let out a breath he was probably holding since we had left, but responded.

"Ya?" His voice was wavering, unsure of exactly what I was going to say. I rounded a corner, and cleared my throat.

"So, what was she talking about?" I implored as casual as possible.

"Kira dont play stupid." He muttered, and I could see the red around his ears.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I new it was cruel, but I couldn't help it, It was just too much fun.

"Kira!" He whined, almost begging me to drop it given the tone of his voice, I gave in, allowing silence to befall the vehicle. I could clearly make out the apartment, and glanced over to Shinn. His color had almost returned, but he was still clearly uncomfortable. I analyzed him out of the corner of my eye, taking in his very handsome features, blended with juvenile boyish looks that ultimatly defined his personality, the kind of kept, long jet black hair framing his face with elegant style. I licked my lips, appraising how the rather tight ZAFT uniform fit his slender body, the new medals looked sharp, and it suited him. I slowed to a stop at the enterence to the underground parking lot, swiveling the car in and down the ramp, pulling into the closest parking stall, and switching off the engine. Shinn made to get out, but I caught him before he could open the door. "Congratulations, by the way." I said, and he slowly moved his head over towards mine. His eyes were distant, and he clenched his hands.

"For?" His voice was quiet, but I beamed at him anyway.

"The awards, I'm sure you earned them Shinn. I know how tough ZAFT is on such things." He didnt say anything, simply exited the vehicle, and muttered,

"Yeah, I did earn every single one. Something to be proud of huh? Congratulations, your great at killing people." I watched, stunned as he strolled off towards the elevator, and smiled bitterly to myself. 'Yeah...thats what I thought too.' I shook it off, and let myself out of the car, pacing behind him at half pace, before calling out.

"No Shinn. It's congratulations, you sacrificed your conscience for the safety of those weaker than yourself. And that is something to be recognized for." I watched as his eyes went wide, his body going rigid with shock as the elevator doors sealed shut infront of his face.

Still not as long as I would have liked, but my mind needs a break cuz its kinda four in the morning. R&R people, it keeps me going. Peace. 


	5. Backdated Emotion

Well, hello again people. I have recieved some interesting notes of minor concern, and although sending out private messages I will readress here. 1: I have done alot of thinking, and due to the way the plot is going, I'm probably going to change this to a KiraXShinn thing. There will still be some AthrunXKira for angst's sake, but I'll do an AthrunXKira fic when this ones done. Sorry for those who don't like the change, but sometimes one just has to follow the plot.

2: Kira and Shinn see each other once throughout the main series. The OVA that has them reconcile and agree for a better future happens after SEED DESTINY and is disregarded here. Henceforth Shinn has noooo idea Kira's the freedom pilot, which will undoubtedly be brought in later. Hehe. Just wanted to clear that up. And I'll be jumping a couple thousand words each chapter, as things get more, interesting. From here on I will be alternating between Kira and Shinn's POV's. Ok, on with it then.

* * *

Chapter 5: Backdated Emotion

(Shinn)

It had been almost four hours since I had escaped the confines of my tight, and slightly heavier uniform, and was now doing nothing productive on the couch, the t.v. humming softly, although I was too hung up on Kira's words to actually pay attention to the electronic device. I sighed, wondering where the mysterious programmer could have gone, and my thoughts drifted back to earlier today. I felt my face scrunch up in anger, as well as embarassment. Damn Lumanaria. She was the first person I told about my...lifestyle choice, and probably the only one effected by it. Maybe it was a way for her to get back at me for not returning her feelings, but that just doesnt fit her personality. In a way, Lumanaria was the one who made me realize it. The Stella ordeal really troubled me for a few months after the war, and I found comfort in conversation with her. I thought it was attraction, she made me realize it was a combination of sympathy and pity. After that, she would make advances from time to time, something I found extremely annoying. The same thing happened on the cruiser I worked on, with several of the female crew, forcing me to even pull rank sometimes.

When I had come back to the PLANTS, and met Kira, I felt something. I wasn't sure what, at first, but figured it out after a while. Then there were the dreams, but I'm not getting into that. I let out another exasperating sigh, my mind reverting back to Kira, what he said in the parking garage. He sounded like he was talking from personal expierience almost, more than that though, he was right, in a way. Not that I acknowledge it. From my standpoint I'm a murderer, and am going to live with that for the rest of my life. Call me stubborn. I don't care.

I began to realize how hungry I was, and looked over at the clock, which read 3:42. I slowly rose to my feet, switching off the television and making my way into the kitchen. I began to search for something edible, and after a frenzied and annoyed 15 minuets, found nothing but frozen meat that would take to long to thaw, and some asperagus, which I found poisonous. Pursing my lips in defeat, I padded to my room and grabbed my wallet out of my overly expensive silver jacket tearing the velcro folded thing open. I counted the amount sitting in the pouch before tucking it into my back pocket, realizing I was still wearing my uniform pants and undershirt. Too lazy to change, I grabbed my tunic, changing the medals over to bars, and throwing it on, doing it up as I grabbed my boots, walking to the apartment door, grabbing the keys off the endtable by it.

The fresh, late afternoon air was refreshing as I stepped outside, the slight wind blowing over my face as I walked leisurely down the sidewalk leading to the supermarket. It was about a twenty minuet walk, but I really didn't care, and I supposed a small part of me was hoping Kira would be home when I got back. That way, he could cook. Something he was exeptionally good at. Something he did regularly because my cooking was atrocious. As I walked, I began thinking of the war, something I avoided due to how horrible it was. It's hard, at my age to be responsible for so many deaths. The thoughht had me in my room crying silently alot after vicious nightmares, mostly of my family shaming me for all the hate I had, and taking it out on people I didn't even know. Some nights I would dream about killing them, being the pilot of the mobile suit that blew them to pieces. Once, shortly after Kira moved in, he found me yelling in my sleep. When I woke, he was near tears, scared I guess, for me. He held me for a while, until the shaking stopped, and come morning, was asleep, kneeling on the floor beside my bed, head tucked into his folded arms resting on the edge. That was when I first realized how genuine he was, how selfishly unselfish he could be to complete strangers. I think thats when I started to like him as well. I began to think about him-us...but, even now I don't know if he...well. I guess I won't until I make a move or something- Suddenly I felt a hard object hit me, making me stumble back.

Quickly looking up from the ground I hadn't realized I was staring at, I noticed that hard object was in fact a person. I mde quick to help the man up. "Sorry about that, I wasn't looki-" The blonde guy knocked my hand away, standing quicky.

"Damn rights you wern't looking" He muttered, an angry scowl on his face. I narrowed my eyes. "You stupid soldiers think your all high and mighty, huh" He quickly sized me up before adding, "Why don't you go home to your mommy, boy" I felt my eye twitch as the tiredness and the painfull memory of my parents flashed in my head. I moved forward, grabbing the taller man by his coller.

"Look you bastard, I suggest you take that attitude to someone who won't kick your ass, and stop acting like your all high and mighty, thinking you can go around commenting on shit you know nothing about!" He scoffed. I felt my eye twitch.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I touch a nerve soldier boy? Is soldier boy's mommy gunna be mad?" I felt my body turn, and I slammed the guy up against a building wall, with much difficulty I might add, the comment making me see red.

"You bastard!" I growled, drawing my fist back.

"Oh go ahead soldier boy, hit me, c'mon, do it! I dare you, make my day" The man laughed again, mockingly. I let out a harsh growl and drew my fist back. However, a familiar voice made me pause.

"Easy there lieutenant-commander" I forced my violently shaking hand to cease the movement it wanted to make, and turned my head to the side. A very amused Athrun stood at the edge of the street, arms crossed, his own uniform hanging smartly on his lean body. I took notice of the pistol holstered on his side. He shook his head wistfully, smirk sitting on his lips. "Let him go Shinn." I grunted, only lowering my arm down. The guy piped up again,

"Yeah, Shinn, let me go." His arrogance made my arm come back up, but Athrun's hand rested firmly on my shoulder.

"Shinn" His tone was stern, and I let go of the guy, stepping back.

"Pathetic." The guy muttered. "Like a violent dog on a leash." I clenched my fists, but before I could say anything, Athrun had the guy pinned to the wall, his pistol hugging his ribcage.

"Why don't you go home then, friend, before I let him off. Or, maybe you'd like to have a round with my other friend?" I watched bemused as the blonde haired man paled at Athruns pistol digging into his torso. He shoved Athrun away before swiftly marching down the street without a word. Athrun holstered his gun before turning to me, crossing his arms.

"God Shinn, your violent. You're starting to remind me of Commander Joule." I raised my eyebrow.

"I wasn't the one with the gun making love to his ribcage, commander." I muttered sarcastically. He ignored the comment.

"What was that all about anyway Shinn?" Athrun inquired. I shrugged non-chalantly, my anger dissapating.

"Just trying to teach him some manners." I watched Athrun shake his head again.

"Uh-huh." he laughed lightly. "So, what bring you out here anyway...especially in uniform. Showing off your new bars to the public?" I raised my arm, shaking it lightly, indicating I hadn't sewn them on yet. "I guess not then."

"I had decided to go shopping for dinner supplies. The fresh air is also an upside." Athrun gve me a pointed stare, a smirk gracing his face.

"You cook?"

"No, my roomate usually cooks, especially after I set the stove on fire..." I blushed, remembering Kira laughing at my frantic attempt to extinguish the fire using the jug of lemonade in the fridge. It didn't work so well.

"So not only does this roomate pay the rent, but he cooks? Jeez Shinn, way to be a freeloader." Athrun tsk'd mockingly and shook his head. I crossed my arms and glared, narrowing my eyes.

"I never asked! He just started doing it. Besides thats why I came looking for employment!" I let out a short, frustrated growl as he chuckled, turning his head towards the tall ZAFT H.Q. building off to his left. He waved his hand dismissively.

"I'm just bugging you Shinn."

"You know we missed you at the ceremony today Athrun. Where were you?" I inquired, glare still set in on him.

"A change of command event." He said, sighing. "Commander Ventralis stepped down as the commanding officer of our training centre here. They decided to hand it over to me, that way I can 'keep my eyes out for any potential FAITH recruits'. The paperwork is ridiculous." He suddenly began digging through his pockets to produce a slip of paper. "Which reminds me, Shinn, you'll be taking over the training there. I had come to deliver this to you. The chairman is assigning all FAITH members to homeland security detail. Well, except of course, for us, the 'young ones'. Apperantly we 'connect' better with the new recruits. In reality, they have less respect for us because of our age, but who am I to argue, right?" I took the orders papers from his hand, not bothering to look at them, just shoving the official document in my pocket.

"Great." I muttered, rolling my eyes. I was never one for taking over responsibility of other people, smart ass disrespects being the top of the list. Athrun began walking away, before looking over his shoulder.

"Oh, by the way, lieutenant-commander, lieutenant Hawke will be your 2/IC on site." He smirked again as my gare intensified. "Have fun Shinn, see you Saturday." He kept walking as I just stared after him, my apperant favorited word following him quietly.

"Bastard."  
-

* * *

(Kira)

Staring up at the large mansion made my stomach quiver slightly. After the war, Lacus had come to live in her old home, acting as an ambassador to the PLANTS on behalf of Orb, a position my hot-headed sister quite obviously turned down. I used to talk to Lacus when I needed to vent, and her advice and gentle reconciliations helped me get over the horrors of what I had done during the war. It also spurred our short realationship, which ended after we discovered our friendship was more beneficial, without the larger emotional commitment. The mansion was quite a sight to behold, it was fairly simple in style, but the flora and grass, perfectly green and lush surrounding the intimidating structure added to it's beauty. I let out a sigh as I ran a hand through my chocolate locks, and proceded up to the door. I havn't talked to Lacus in months, ever since the incident with Athrun. I hoped she would still be open to conversation, and I knew she would, it wasn't in Lacus' nature to be cold. I took a moment to collect myself and rang the doorbell.

I waited there for a minuet or so before coming to the conclusion that no one was home, and turned to leave when the door swung open.

"Kira!" I heared the pink haired girl exclaim before turning me around to hug me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Lacus" I responded by lightly patting her back. She withdrew to arms length, a beaming smile placed on her lips.

"About time you stopped by, I havn't seen you in months!" She motioned to the open door behind me. "Come in, I'll make some tea" She led me to her large kitchen area, and indicated me to sit down while she began to work over the kettle.

"So, what brings you by Kira?" Her question made me think of why I had come here in the first place, my mind drifting back to my dark haired roomate and the parking garage.

"I guess I just felt guilty about not calling or anything. Cagalli gave me a what for earlier about it, thought I'd catch you before the both of you tag-teamed me." I let out a light chuckle as she placed a ridiculously adorned cup in front of me and sat opposite of the dining table.

"Oh, you spoke to your sister, how is she?"

"Good, she was here for some ZAFT rememberance ceremony, she cornered me there." I saw Lacus raise an eyebrow to that, tilting her head.

"The ceremony? I didn't think those events were really your thing Kira" I took a sip from the steaming cup of liquid in fron of me.

"They aren't. I was dropping off my roomate, he's a ZAFT officer" I explained sheepishly. I watched as she analyzed me a moment, before taking a drink herself.

"A ZAFT officer Kira? Kind of ironic, isn't it?" She let out her signature short giggle, that beaming smile still on her face. "May I inquire who? I may know him" I felt almost like I shouldn't tell her, but shook off the feeling.

"Shinn Asuka, young. He's a FAITH member too" I added, looking away, resting my chin on my hand.

"Shinn? I don't know him personally, but I do know he served with Athrun" Her eyes narrowed slightly as she said Athrun's name, but I tried not to show my discomfort.

"Hmm" I acknowledged non-chalantly. Lacus reached her arm across the table and lightly touched my arm.

"You can't keep ignoring it Kira, or him. He misses you, you know? He wants his friend back" I shrugged her hand way, standing up.

"I'm not ignoring anything. He hasn't made any move to contact me" I defended pitifully, crossing my arms. Lacus shook her head.

"And you Mr. Yamato, havn't made any move to contact him either" She stood, making her way around the table, and forced eye contact. "At least give it some thought Kira, for me if not yourself. More importantly, do it for Athrun."

"Yeah...yeah, okay." I resigned, taking a breath. Lacus giggled again, motioning to the living room.

"Good. Now, this roomate of yours, how is he?" She asked as we settled into the comfy furniture. I felt my face heat up as I thought of Shinn, swallowing. Lacus noticed.

"He's a...nice guy. A little strange sometimes, but he's been through a lot."

"No doubt. Kira, your turning red." She monotoned, an intrigued smile gracing her lips.

"Err... um...just a little warm in here." I let out a nervous laugh. She didn't buy it.

"So, something you wanna tell me, Kira?"

"No" I replied instantly, shifting uncomfortably.

"Silly Kira. Cute is he?" She giggled as I tried fighting a blush threatening to overtake my face. I hadn't even considered Shinn that way. I guess h was kinda cute...

"Um, thanks for the tea, and um, conversation Lacus, I really should get going though. It's late, and if I remember right, we have no food. He's probably starving." I stood, making my way to the door.

"Oh, and you cook for him, how cute!" I speed walked to the door, hearing her cut off "Come visit again!" as I all but slammed it behind me. I made my way to my car, starting the engine and pulling out of her long, circular driveway.

I arrived home around nine-thirty, creeping quietly into the darkened apartment. I could see the humming light of the television, and as I made my way over to turn it off, I saw a curled up, sleeping figure still in half a uniform, breathing quietly, hands tucked up to his chin. I smiled silently as I looked at the adorable red-eyed pilot on the couch, wondering if I really did find him attractive.

* * *

Well, there you go. And for those who don't know, 'Commnder Joule' refered to Yzak, in case his last name escaped you.

R&R People, PEACE


	6. Somebody I Used to Know

Well. Hi. It's me. I don't have very much to say, except tht I'm thrilled with the responses I got to my almost resignation from this writing thing. Anyway, to stalwart any confusion, Athrun is more then likely going to have to fight Shinn for Kira, but this is still an AthrunxKira thing. So, here we go.

Chapter 6: Somebody that I used to know.

(Kira)

Sometimes one has to stop and think about the course of their life, because, just maybe, it isn't what they thought it would be. Lacus told me that back in Orb, and I wish I had thought about the consequences of my actions during the war. I was so filled with hate, and animosity towrds the ZAFT forces. It was misplaced however. I realized afterwords that my involvement really didn't matter much to either side, at least not to the brass. Working with the young pink haired girl in Orb was an eye opener for me, making me realize to a full extent how muchh conflict pained me, how much I would rather not be involved, be at peace. Evidently, however that was a reality not easily achieved. Being a programmer for the military seemed like the only way to appease the peaceful side of me, as well as the one always being thrown into conflict. I havn't decided wether or not I prefer being the one killing or being the one causing others to kill, though. Irregardless, it keeps me busy, helps me keep my mind off of other things, like Shinn...or Athrun.

"Hey Kira, whats this?" The dark haired boy's voice brought me out of my thoughts. Blinking, I turned my head in the voices direction from my position on the couch to find Shinn holding a white and blue uniform in his hand, head tilted to the side, eyebrow raised. I yawned, standing.

"It's Cagalli's way of ensuring I'm always at her beckoning." I smiled at his confused expression. "It's an Orb military uniform." I explained further. Shinn made an "ahh" motion with his mouth, before blinking rapidly and a faint red hue coloring his cheeks.

"Erm, not that I was rooting through your stuff or anything, it was in the laundry basket..." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, and I chuckled, moving to grab the jacket from his hand.

"I know Shinn, don't worry about it." I took the uniform piece and held it up, inspecting the many accenting colors and lanyard hooks, letting out a sigh.

"So, your commissioned?" He asked meekishly, blush still prominent on his cheeks. I responded off handedly, still inspecting the clothing article.

"Yeah, she thought it would be appropriate given that I'm so 'involved' with combat. I disagreed but, well, thats Cagalli for you."

"Shes annoying" I heard him mutter, before gasping and clamping a hand over his mouth. "Er..." I only laughed, folding the styled coat up, slinging it over my arm.

"Don't worry about it, trust me, her advisory board think the same thing. Either way, I don't wear it much, she didn't seem to remember I only really deal with mobil suit operation configs', and they're not used during peacetime." I walked away towards my room, opening the door as he asked,

"So, what did they commission you as?"

"A rear admiral" I responded non-chalantly as I proceeded into the confines of my room, hanging the article up, taking a moment to think of the last time I had worn it. The memory was not one I wished to remember, and thankfully, the fiery young ZAFT officer prevented it.

"A what!" He stood in my doorway, expression reading something akin to horrified shock. I played stupid.

"Yeah, I know right, pointless for a programmer eh? A civillian contract would have worked fine, oh well." I heard him stutter something incoherant, and I paced towards him, innocence covering my features.

"No-no, more like what are you doing in an apartment in the PLANTS, you should have a building to yourself with that paygrade!" I lowered myself to his level, tilting my head to the side.

"Why are you so flustered?" I asked. His face grew redder.

"I'm not flustered, I just...sorry, I just find it odd you're not in Orb for one." I brushed past him, a smile curving on my lips as I made my way back to the living area, picking up my cell phone, flipping the device open. I scowled slightly at the text, before snapping it closed and making my way back towards the bedroom.

"Kira?" Shinn sounded worried, probably due to the scowl on my face. "Something wrong?" I walked passed him, heading down the hallway once more towards my sleeping quarters, my mind on overdrive at the simple 3 sentenced text. I closed the door behind me, and made my way over to the closet, starting to pull the much ignored Orb uniform out of it's place on my clothes rack, laying it out on my bed before sitting down and taking a breath. I opened my phone again, the dreaded lines still placed on it's bright LED screen: 'Hey Kira, it's Dearka, if you remember me, Lacus gave me your number. With the Orb ambassador's permission, the chairman would like to have a word with you, he has a few questions for you regarding your current and previous 'work'. I doubt it's anything to worry about, but he requests you attend in miltary attire, 10:30 am today, thanks.' I looked at the clock, 9:01.

"Why can't they just leave me alone." I mutered sullenly. Part of my agreement to even continue working with mobil suits on any level was that I get left alone by the chairman, ZAFT, or any politicians with deep pockets and greedy agendas. To be fair, the new chairman was supposed to be much better than Durandall or Athrun's father, but out of habit, I don't trust them. I let out a sigh, thinking of why Cagalli would allow him to request my pressence, and I had half a mind to call her and ask why. Though, shed probably ignore my call, or give me some runaround answer. I proceeded to put the constraining uniform on, making sure I wasn't forgetting any of the pins or medal pars that were supposed to be on it. I finished by clipping in the two lanyards that hung from the left breast pocket and coller. I sat then, running my hand through my hair and running over all the possible reasons for th chairman's summons.

I heard a rapping at my door about twenty minuets later, successfully making me pause in my thinking, and I looked up at the wooden made thing.

"Hey, Kira?" Shinn. And he sounded meek. I swallowed, before answering in the kindest tone I could muster.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Um, I just wanted to let you know I gotta go check in for work. I'll be home around 6ish?" I didn't respond right away, and I heard him walk down the hallway. I shook my head, collecting myself, and made my way to the door, opening it and sticking my head out.

"Hey, I'll give you a ride" I closed the bedroom door behind me and walked towards him at the enterance, noting his confused expression on my attire.

"Er...?" I opened the apartment door, stepping outside.

"Apperantly the chairman wants a word." I muttered, grabbing onto his arm and dragging him towards the elevator.

"And your unhappy about it?" He asked when he caught up to me, composing himself.

"About him wanting to touch base, no. About his ulterior motives, yes." I hit the down button on the elevator, leaning against the wall.

"Kira, he's not like that. My guess is your work impressed him. He may offer you a job" Shinn smiled up at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, well I'm not interested." I responded, walking towards the red car in the parking garage. Shinn followed slowly, not saying anything.

(Shinn)

I had kept silent during the drive, noting Kira's deep dislike of the entire situation. I passingly wondered why he had such aminosity towards the ZAFT military, blaming it on his relations with Orb. I snuck a glance at the chocolate haired man out of the corner of my eye, he looked deep in thought as he drove, breaking the speed limit. I sighed, leaning back in my seat, feeling the car accelerate more, and more.

"Kira, you're speeding." I muttered, earning a 'huh, oh, sorry.' I laughed a little before turning to him.

"Hey, nothing to worry about, I'm telling you Kira, relax."

"Yeah, I guess." He reponded as he slowed the car down to turn into the parking lot, taking up the stall closest to the large white building's main enterance.

"You know how to get to the office?" I asked as we made our way over to the sidewalk, Kira getting strange looks, some of discontent, others of confusion, from the ZAFT personel. I promptly glared at most of them, causing the majority to avert their eyes, and go about their buisness.

"No" He replied as we entered through the sliding doors. The main lobby receptionist gave us an odd look, as I motioned Kira towards the elevators, pressing the up button.

"Just take it to the top floor, it will exit directly unto the chairman's office." I explained as the receptionist made her way over to us in a fluster. She saluted Kira as we turned towards the sound of her jack boots on the concrete floor, only shooting me a dirty look.

"Admiral Yamato, the chairman is expecting you" She said in a very authoritive tone. I immidiatly glared, and I noticed Kira shift uncomfortably. I really couldn't help myself.

"Thanks tips, thats why he's here" I crossed my arms and looked away. She huffed.

"And in case you didn't remember, the chairman's floor requires secure access permission." She snarled at me. I shot the woman a glare as Kira looked between us awkwardly, shifting again.

"I'm sure my friend just forgot, sorry" Kira tried to calm the woman's attitude, ultimately failing as she moved into my personl space.

"I'm sure your 'friend' also needs to review proper protocal regarding these matters!" Her snarky voice made a vein in my temple pulse, and I turned to her, a snarky lopsided grin on my face.

"And you need to review proper protocal when dealing with superior officers, lieutenant." I snarked back, making her face flush in embarassment. She took a step back. "I'm a member of FAITH, I have the clearance, so your services will no longer be needed." I shoo'd her away with my hand, watching her bluster away, flustered.

"Go on, I'll call ahead and let him know your here" I said to the older boy, who still looked slightly disheveled.

"She was just doing her job Shinn..." Kira trailed off as he stepped into the elevator, I snorted.

"Psshh, she knew who I was, she was just checking you out." I winked at him as the elevator closed in front of his face. I let out a short laugh as I went over to the reception desk and placed the call to the chairman's office, turning around to see a very disgruntled looking Athrun standing infront of me.

"Morning, lieutenant-commander, finaly decided to show up, huh?" He tapped his fingers against his arm, and I shrugged, beggining to make my way to the training area.

"I was escorting an important diplomat to the chairman's office, it's only like, ten after ten" I muttered, Athrun just sighed.

"Shinn, thats why we have a receptionist" He responded, annoyed. I made my way outside, noting the recruits standing around and chatting. They came to as we walked by, and I removed my jacket, slinging it over a chair by the officers table.

"He's my roomate. Asides, shouldn't you be fileing paper work or something?" Athrun removed his own jacket, sitting opposite the chair I was leaning on and pulled up a small briefcase, opening it.

"Luna's sick today, so I'll be aiding you. Here" He handed me a small stack of papers. "An important diplomat is your roomate?" Athruns disbelieving tone was evident as I regarded him out of the corner of my eye, skimming over his training plan.

"Yeah, from Orb, apperantly he's an admiral."

"I thought he was a programer?" Athrun quirked an eyebrow, I stood, facing the waiting recruits, looking over my shoulder.

"He is. He also happens to be the princesses' brother, go figure huh." I failed to notice the frozen expression on Athrun's face as I adressed the recruits, explaining today's training plan. It wasn't until I returned to the table that I noticed a determined glare on the raven haired boy's face, making me falter slightly in my step. Athrun hadn't had that look on his face since the war. He stood, leaning across the table, grabbing my shirt. I yelped as he pulled me across the small distance.

"Kira's here in the PLANTS?" I narrowed my eyes, pulling out of his grip.

"The hell Athrun? Yeah, he is, why? You know him I take it?" He stormed off without another word, and I growled, following him, grabbing his arm.

"Let go Shinn." He said quietly, I swung myself infront of him.

"Hold on a sec', why do you look so angry?" Something clicked in my head, and I clasped my hands on his shirtfront, mimicking his earlier motion. "I swear, if you hurt him! Just because of the past-" I was cut off as he wrenched himself out of my grip, glaring at me with slitted eyes, I swallowed.

"Don't go on about stuff you don't know about." He let out a sigh, lowering his head, he looked back up at me, eyes softer, almost sad.

"Athrun?" I whispered, awkwardly.

"I just need to talk to him" I watched as he carried on, a determined fire placed inn his eyes. He was on a mission.

Now things get...interesting. R&R people, PEACE


	7. To he, the Stubborn One

Hey peoples. It's me again, this is when we begin to reach the meat of the story, if you will. Things should get increasingly...interesting between the two main characters here, one also gets to enjoy Athrun in first person. Yay?

Chapter 7: To he, the Stubborn One.

(Kira)

"With all do respect Mr. Chairman, I have no desire to return to active duty, and my affiliation is with Orb, regardless where I choose to live."

"And, Admiral, why do you live in the PLANTs? Being from Orb..." I watched the new chairman, a much younger man, with crisply kept blonde hair, and a penchant for finery in his furnishings, stand as he moved around his mahogany desk, and approached me, reading my expression, I ket my gaze hard. He narrowed his eyes, and for a moment I tensed, until he revealed a kind smile and chuckled.

"Lighten up. I told the supreme council I'd ask you, and I did. Your work on natural interface programs is genius, and I have no desire to throw you out in the field. Mobile suits are not being used anyway, nevermind GUNDAMS. You'd likely be nothing more than another officer diplomat to salute, no offense. Unlike my predecessors I have no want for another war, or any psychotic schemes to make the human race a horde of mindless zombies. The report on Durandal was... revolting, to say the least. I personally just wanted to meet you." He withdrew, leaning against the edge of his fine desk, and let out a sigh. I let myself relax, and swallowed.

"I see. Is that all?" My output was friendly enough, but I knew he could sense the distrust in the undertone. He clapped his hands together.

"Oh, and I was instructed to tell you that the ZGMF-X2OA Strike Freedom has been transported to the PLANTs." It was my turn to narrow my eyes. I remembered storing the Strike Freedom back where the origional Freedom was stored during my time with Malchio and Lacus. Which meant that Lacus was probably the one who ordered it to be brought here. My question is why?

"For what purpose?" I asked, my voice slightly wavering, I felt a pang in my gut, but ignored it as the chairman's face fell into contemplation.

"Honestly I was hoping you could tell me Admiral." He sighed. "Ms. Clyne ordered it, she now sits on the board of directors for the R&D department of our GUNDAM division. She never told anyone about it, and I was told to see if you knew anything." He moved away from the desk, and Iooked down, biting my lip.

"Sorry chairman, I can ask her about it, but I doubt she'll tell me." Lacus always did have a secondary motive, despite her kind-hearted nature. He shrugged.

"That would be great Admiral. I have no indication to why she transferred it here, it can't be improved on, and our treaty with the Earth Forces and Orb Union dissallows the use of GUNDAMS at all in the oppression of Blue Cosmos. My hope is she just wants it on display, but..." He trailed off, and I nodded my head.

"I understand, I'll see what I can find out" I moved towards the exit elevator, his voice giving me pause.

"Thanks Admiral Yamato" He said, and I heard him retreat to his desk and sit down. I made a small annoyed noise.

"Please, just Kira. I'm no soldier, not anymore, its just a formality from my... ties with Orb. I don't care for it." The chairman let out a soft chuckle.

"Yes, your sister is quite the intelligent diplomat. However annoying you find it, it'll keep the ZAFT brass off of you. It's the only reason they haven't demanded your skills in their facilities I bet." I 'hmm'd'

"Probably, Cagalli knows what she's doing. Thanks for the talk chairman" I said as I pressed the 'down' button on the elevator console.

"Thanks for taking the time to speak with me." The elevator 'ding'd', and the door slid open, I stepped in, turning around, placing my finger over the arrow indicator. "Kira" He added as the doors slinked closed again.

I let out a breath and leaned against the back wall of the elevator, covering my face with my hand. Why the hell would Lacus order the machine here? I found myself questioning the ordeal. Maybe to study it? Then again, she has all the schematics on it's equipment and functions, as well as the ones to it's predecessor. There is nothing pratical examination can reveal that the blueprints can't, well, except maybe for the slashes from the Impulses sword, or the dents from the impacts caused from cannons or... I stalwarted my thoughts as the realization dawned on me. I wouldn'tt know why until Lacus either decides to tell me, or the supreme council forces her to reveal the truth of her intents to them, which is etremely doubtful. Lacus rarely ever gets bullied due to her power of wealth and influence within the ZAFT brass. Giving up on trying to figure it out, opting to simply inquire about it later, I composed myself as the elevator slowed onto the main floor. The metal doors slid open, and I felt my breath hitch in my throat, and my pulse quicken.

About ten feet infront of me was the dark blue haired, astute young man, having wht seemed to be heated words in hushed tones with my blushing black haired roomate, who was flustered, arms checked to his side, leaning in close to the former, bangs brushing the tip of each others as they spoke. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat as the memories I wished to bury resurfaced in force. I quickly scanned the area, finding no other exit that wouldn't alert them to my pressence. Freezing in place, I watched as Shinn resigned, giving Athrun one final glare, crossing his arms. I managed to release the breath I was holding, and looked on at Shinn stone stiff as his gaze travelled over to me. Athrun's followed. I saw his vibrant green eyes widen, as if he was suprised to see me, then instantly narrow in made to grab his arm, but he was faster, and already began to stride towards me, I was trapped.

"Kira!" He made his way up to me, stopping within arms reach, eyes deadset unto mine, I averted them. The black haired teen joined a few paces behind him, hed turned to the ground. I felt Athrun search my eyes and face for something, anything, but I kept it void of all emotion. He begn to scan over my body, and repressing a blush at the action, I made to move past him. Athrun caught my arm, holding me back.

"Kira, wait" He said, desperation in his voice, I looked away.

"Let me go" I whispered almost inaudibly, the spot where his hand was on my arm beginning to warm. I pulled on my arm, trying to release his grip, but he was holding it firmly.

"No, we need to talk" He said strictly, I clenched my fists. He tightened his grip. "Look at me Kira" I closed my eyes, blocking him out, tugging on my captured arm again, wishing he would resign and let me leave like when we were kids and he'd upset me. But this Athrun was different, older, more resolved to get what he wants out of me. I could feel his glare bore into me, and I began to shake, anger overcoming me. "Kira, I'm serious!" His voice was raised, and I managed to wrestle my arm free with a violent jerk, making him stumbale back.

"We have nothing to talk about!" I almost yelled back, getting startled looks from the ZAFT personel that were about.

"Damnit Kira! Would you just stop?" His voice cracked, and it made me pause. His face was contorted into a cross between anger and sadness, frustration. I lowered my voice, but kept authority in it.

"We have nothing to talk about"

"Yes we do! Or at least I do! I have things I need to say to you Kira!" He searched my eyes for anything, any hint of resignition or doubt in my stubborn resolve. I swallowed again.

"I think you said everything already Athrun" I saw recognition of what I meant cross his features, and I noticed Shinn shift awkwardly from where he was standing.

"I-I...no. Kira..." I saw his eyes begin to shimmer, but he held his tone firm. "I really just want to talk." His voice quieted, and he moved his hand as to touch my face, I flinched, causing him to freeze his action.

"I don't. Get over it" My voice was as cold as I could manage, something I never did with Athrun. He was the only person I ever could talk to, now though, he only brought back painful memories. He backed up, slightly shaking, before losing his temper. He surged towards me, grabbing me by the scruff of my coller, fingers digging harshly into the fabric, and brought his face in close to mine.

"I won't get over it! Over this! Not with you being such a damn girl about it!" He tightened his grip, and I narrowed my eyes in rage. "Damnit Kira, I just want things to go back to normal, I want you to talk to me! Is that so hard?" He was breathing harshly, and I felt his mint-scented breath ghost over my nose. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, everythings back to normal, happy? Can you let me go now?" I deadpanned, watching him break down slightly, noticing my cold stare and tight mouth, stretched into a thin line.

"It's not that easy! I haven't been able to sleep properly since that night, and I just want to apoligize!"

"Maybe you should go sleep with my sister then, it seems to be foremost in your mind." I retaliated. He let me go as the waver in his eyes began to let loose tears.

"I never meant... I was drunk Kira! I haven't spent any nights with anyone, least of all Cagalli!" He paused, squeezing his fists together. "Not... not since you!" I made a noise as my breath hitched gain, and I saw Shinn turn red, eyes widening. I took in a breath, and began to walk past him.

"You were stupid Athrun, and so was I. It never should have happened, I made the mistake of letting it."

"It wasn't a damn mistake!" He hollered after me, and I looked ovr my shoulder.

"You thought so at the time."

"I was drunk!" I turned fully, letting my emotions seep out as I raised my voice.

"You weren't in the next morning Athrun. And last time I checked, I don't keep cosplay of my sister lying around." He began to walk towards me, but Shinn stuck his arm in front of him, and I didn't look back as I stormed out of the building, finally letting loose the tears of my own I swore I'd never shed.

(Athrun)

I watched helplessly as Kira strode out of the ZAFT building, my heart pounding and my hands still quavering. I tried to gather the nerve to chase after him, make him listen to me, but my feet were glued to the spot I was standing in. I looked around at the ZAFT personel staring at me, and wiped my eyes, looking at Shinn, who was sanding infront of me, glare set in, as was the blush dominating his face. I just stared at him, wiped of any strength to speak. He opened his mouth, then closed it, before regaining his train of thought, and began his angered interrogation.

"The hell was that?" He said, arms flailing slightly.

"Nothing you need to worry about" I replied wavering, feeling light headed.

"I live with him! He's never been that angry before! What did you do to him?" Shinn gave me an accusing glare, and I mustered the strength to glare at him.

"You don't even know him, stay out of our buisness"

"Answer my question Athrun!" He demanded.

"Stay out of it!" I watched him flich at the desperation of my tone, recoiling slightly.

"I just want to know why he's so upset! I care about him!" I blinked, looking down quickly, before meeting the boy's blushing gaze.

"It doesn't matter. I made a mistake okay? Leave it at that" I groaned, running my hand through my hair, and trying to calm my raging heartbeat. I began to walk towards the elevator, wanting to just retreat to my office, when Shinn's voice stopped me.

"So you slept with him?" He asked tentatively. I turned, walking back over to him.

"Just drop it lieutenant-commander, okay? Go back to work. Ask him about it, if your so friendly with him." Shinn tilted his head, my voice coming out bitter.

"Athrun?"

"It's 'commander', now go, I pay you for a reason" I barked, retreating back towards my original destination, head throbbing. Shinn huffed before cutting my trip short one more time.

"I really do like him Athrun. Maybe I can fix whatever you broke" I resisted the erge to beat the hell out of him, and simply hit the correct floor on the side console and sent his smirking face one final glare before the doors shut in front of me.

I collapsed into my desk chair, after making sure the door was locked and the blinds were drawn shut. I buried my face into my hands, letting out a frustrated groan, running over the heated conversation in my head. Kira was so cold, so retreated from me, like he couldn't stand to be around me. I remember hating myself over the incident that occured three months ago, and was constantly trying to contact him, to tell him I was wrong, scared, and just wanted to have my friend back, at least. Until today, I heard nothing from him, just scarce updates from Lacus and Cagalli, trying to assure me he would cool off and call me, or something. He never did. I let out a tired sigh, trying my hardest to not cry, and ignore my pulsating head, nd grabbed the phone off my desk. I dialed up Cagalli on her personal phone, hoping she'd pick up. After three rings she picked up, I felt a little relief wash over me.

"Athrun?" Her tone was that of suprise, her resemblance to Kira made me feel less inclined to talk or see her.

"Yeah. Hey Cagalli"

"Whats up? I haven't talked to you in almost a month!" She said in an accising tone, and I let out an awkward chuckle.

"I...um... I talked to Kira...today" I managed, wincing as my head let out a painful throb.

"He called you?" She asked, excited.

"No, I ran into him at the ZAFT H.Q. about ten minuets ago. He... he was so cold Cagalli, like I made him sick or something" I couldn't help the waver in my voice, attempting to keep composed.

"And you did what? Bow down to him like usual? You know how stubborn he is! Make him listen!" Cagalli, always the blunt one. It was comforting however, usually her direct way of things made one's resolve bolster.

"I tried, but he kept shooting me down. I'm trying to fix things not make him more agitated at me."

"He can be a bastard. I bet he's just as upset about not having you around as you are. Look, you were able to talk to him, and he responded. If Kira didn't want anything to do with you, he'd have just ignored you and left." I scoffed.

"He tried"

"But he didn't, thats whats important you idiot" I heard her swallow before continuing. "Look I'm coming down for a meeting with the chairman, I'll smack some sense into his thick skull, alright?" Her tone was kind, rare to find in Cagalli.

"Okay...thanks Cagalli." I felt stupid allowing her to fight my battle for me, but she seemed to have a way with him. And at this point, I didn't care.

"You owe me one" She said before ending the call. I placed the phone back on the reciever, and massaged my temples. I mad my way over to the minifridge in the corner, pilling out a small carton of milk, guzzling it's contents fully. Making my way back to the fine wooden desk, I heard the ringing of the office phone. Pressing the speaker button, I answered it.

"Yeah?" I skipped the formalities, my headache becoming overwhelming.

"Commander Zala, the chairman wishes to speak to you." The soft voice of my secretary came over the phone. I sighed, running my hand over my face.

"Thanks, tell him I'm on my way." I took a breath, pushing Kira to the back of my mind, and making my way to the office door.

There ya go, R&R people, it makes me happy. PEACE 


	8. Blonde Influences

Meek hello? It has been a while, ne? I will not give out pointless excuses, as I have none. Just a huge bought of writers block. But nonetheless, here is what I have to offer:

Chapter 8: Blonde Influences

(Athrun)

I massaged my temples for what must have been the twentieth time since I had been sitting across from the chairman, my head throbbing like mad, and I had to force myself to pay attention to the blonde haired man, who seemed to be nothing short of amused at my current state, a smile ever present on his lips. He leaned back in his chair, and sighed, stopping in the middle of an explanation on the training regiment for the new recruits.

"Commander, are you... feeling alright?" His voice was suddenly much quieter, and if I wasn't so stressed, I would have appreciated the sincerity in the tone. I forced a smile, and sat up a little straighter.

"Sorry sir, I just have a headache, I'm listening." I said, and was relived that he didn't press the issue, instead, just stood up, and made his way over to a small fridge on top of a fine mahogany sidetable. Grabbing what looked like a can of pop, he began speaking again.

"Well, in any case, the training schedule can wait for another day. Before you lose complete focus, I would like to discuss a rather important matter regarding the R&D department situated here." I felt my eyes narrow slightly, his smile gone, and a more somber expression overtaking his features.

"Okay" I responded somewhat cautiously. He sat back down, and pulled out a manilla folder, setting it on the desk, resting his folded hands on top of it.

"I understand that your new to the commanding officer life, and they picked a rather large base for you to take over, but I'm sure that won't be an issue." He paused, taking a sip of whatever the can housed inside it, then continuing. "As you know, our local H.Q. is home to our research and development team, who's primary focus is mobil suit interfaces. Unfortunatly, the department head, Commander Mallard, suffered a heart attack and died last night. Finding a replacement has been difficult, however I believe I found a poential candidate." His smile returned, and I suddenly had a bad feeling that I wasn't going to like where this was going.

"I see. Is there a reason your telling me this, department head selection is done by the admiralty board, is it not?" I had a sudden interest in where he was going with this, and felt the painkillers I took begin to work. I leaned on his desk a little, noticing the way his still youthful eyes glimmer with mischievious intent.

"Yes. However, I have the final say on wether or not a candidate is approved, as well as the ability to just select someone. Unfortunatly, the person I have selected wants nothing to do with working in an actual facility." The chairman let out a sigh, and proceded to push the manilla folder at me. I glanced down at it, and he indicated for me to open it. I did so cautiously, and felt a pang in my chest at the small picture staring back at me from the top right corner of the page.

"You can't be serious." I managed with a straight tone. He smiled again.

"I am. Admiral Yamato's research and skills are beyond anything an entire department of professionals can come up with, and although his home bound research does benefit us, it's not the same as him practically applying his skills to actual interfaces." I glared down at the dossier, and much to my annoyance, it looked like it came directly from the personel database of the Earth Forces, listing all accounts of his brief, but highly praised military service. I shut the folder, giving the chairman a pointed look.

"Okay, your serious, and your right, Kira would never do it. My advice sir, is to not waste your time." I said in as neutral a tone I could muster, as the blonde man took my words into what seemed consideration, before tilting his head.

"He would never do it. For me, or the ZAFT military. However, he is your childhood friend, isn't he commander? I hate the thought of using you for something that seems so trivial, but honestly, I firmly believe that the fight, so to speak isn't over."

"Meaning what exactly, sir?"

"I mean, Commander Zala, that I have been given confidential reports that seem to direct our attention towards a growing military concern. Between us, it seems that Blue Cosmos has aquired old GUNDAM tech. Although not something we would be worried about given it's age, the tech stems from early research done by our own departments. Given the right modifications, it could match your old GUNDAM in performance. Up until now, Earth Forces and Orb have barely used regular mobil suits in fighting the resistance pockets. The thought of having to use more force is a heavy burden, and most likely will result in unrest among the populations of both factions. If it comes to that, I want to crush the opposition as quickly as possible. However, with our current development speed, the ensuing fight will be bloody, both sides evenly matched. It is only a possibility, but I am known for my precaution." He stood again, and a more reserved expression crossed his features, I sighed.

"Look, sir. I don't... oppose your sense of caution but you have to look at the facts. Kira's Orb, for one, and resents war, the military, and doesn't trust any political figures aside from his sister. Aside from that, Kira and I, personally, aren't on speaking terms right now. So I don't know what I can do for you." I gave him an apoligetic look, and much to my surprise, he gave me one of guilt.

"Please commander. I'm not ordering it... all I'm asking is that you try. I have no desire for another Bloody Valentine war on our hands." I stared at him speechless, and could only tell he was desperate, and their was something he wasn't telling me. But the sincerity in his voice made me relent.

"Okay sir. I'll try. But no promises." His kind smile returned.

"Thank you commander. I'll email the training regiment to you to review when your feeling better. Take the rest of the day off. I'll inform Lieutenant Commander Asuka he's working late tonight."  
==============================================================================

(Shinn)

I sat alone with my thoughts in the H.Q.'s mess hall, my mind racing over the angry confrontation Athrun and Kira had, using my authority to shirk all training duties on one of the senior lieutenants in the training division, something I would probably get yelled at for, but I figured that my fiery commander would keep his distance for the time being. I munched aimlessly on one of the kitchen's bread rolls, eyes scanning the far, white wall of the mess hall. The hum of the off duty soldiers eating their lunch acted as background noise to my own inner noise. Kira hated Athrun, Athrun wanted to make it better, but the chocolate haired boy didn't. Kira obviously had past interests in the commander, which ended badly. Which also meant that he could potentially be in a form of heart break, which, in turn meant with the right prompting, could potentially fall on me as a source of relief. The thought made me smile, but at the same time made me feel bad for using it to my advantage. I set the breadroll down, and rested my head in my hands. I spent a few more moments thinking over the pro's and con's before a call directed at me pulled my head reluctantly up. I stared at a young female officer standing before me.

"Lieutenant commander," She gave me a salute I didn't return, my eyes staring at her with a quizically bored expression. "Ensign Raius, sir I have a message from the chairman for you." I yawned, and she continued, unfazed. "He wants me to inform you to tae over for Commander Zala, he has gone home early, he sent you a list of duties to complete before the day is through. Their waiting for you in your office."

"I have an office?" I asked, the news was new to me. She blinked, confused.

"Erm, yeah, next to the commander's. I'll show you to it, if you like." I stood, motioning for her to lead the way. After an awkward, silent elevator ride, the young officer led me to a rather comfortable looking, stylishly furnished, and very well organized room. It looked like it hadn't been used in a while, probably attributed to the fact that the old base commander went through training marshals like a cruise ship through fuel. She stood in the doorway as I inspected the desk, which had only had a reading lamp and the assignments sitting neatly ontop of it.

"Nice" I commented to myself, and I heard the ensign clear her throat.

"The tasks are mostly just paperwork orientated, however there are a few duties which require personnel to undertake. Your phone is directly linked to the reception desk, if you have any-" I sat down in the comfortable office chair, waving my hand dismissively, cutting her off.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure I'll figure it out, you can go ensign." I saw her cheeks flare, before closing her mouth and stepping back from the door, pulling it along with her. "Wait, wheres my-"

"Right, sorry sir!" She gave me a salute, effectively getting nudged off balance by the door as she let go. I sighed.

"Phone." I finished. "Wheres my phone?" I pointed at the almost bare desk. She flushed again.

"Ah, right. It should be in the desk, right side." I opened the drawer, pulling out an old, dusty wireless phone set. Ensuring it still turned on, I placed it on the corner of the desk, pulling the task assignments towards me. After briefly skimming through the details, I pulled out training log reports, deciding to just start with filing them, attempting to recall my FORTRESS* password, noticing the meek officer still standing in the doorway. I gave her a pointed stare.

"Anything else?" I drew out, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, no sir. I'll take my leave then." She closed the door, and I heard her quickly shuffle down the hallway as I went back to my training logs. I glanced around the room, before letting out a sigh, and picking up the phone, the dial tone lasted a second before the receptionist answered.

"Lieutenant Nya." I recognized the voice of the catty woman who was hitting on Kira before his meeting with the chairman, I smirked.

"It's Lieutenant-Commander Asuka, I need someone to find me a computer, apperantly I don't have one." I emphasized the rank, waiting for a snarky reply, unfortunatly it never came.

"Right away sir." the line disconnected, and I slowly put the phone back on it's cradle, disapointed she didn't start something, I could have used the excuse to let off some steam. Setting the computer work aside, I picked up the taskings for the day, dejectedly looking over the bland military documents on 'the most effective training methods' and 'how to properly fire a small arms weapon'. At the bottom of the page however, was a rather interesting document, classified scrawled on the front in big red letters. Intrigued, I opened it, immediatly dropping the open file on the desk, as the picture of an over familiar GUNDAM stared back at me. In subheading under the photograph was an order basis: 'Detailed, transport Mobile Suit, GUNDAM ZGMF-X2OA Strike Freedom to Telton Facility, 0600 departure from secure location. to arrive 1630 next day.' I scrolled down a little to find the clearance: 'Priority: High, clearance per Miss Lacus Clyne, Chief of PLANT's Research and Development.

"No way." I muttered to myself. The rest of the details were just procedures and staff cleared to aid. "Something tells me I wasn't supposed to get this part of Athrun's paperwork." I looked around the room, not seeing any cameras, I put the document in a desk drawer. 'I wonder if this is what the chairman wanted Kira for. To work on upgrades for it.' I growled softly to myself, the painfull memories of the struggle against the stupid GUNDAM, Stella's death... I stood, walking over to the door, opening it and nearly colliding with the man bringing my computer to me.

"Oh, sorry sir. I have your computer, would you like it anywhere specific?"

"On the desk." I replied before continuing on down the corridor. Walking out onto the floors Viranda, I was hit with a strong gust of wind, but I ignored it, pulling my cellphone out, quickly dialing the only number I had bothered to save. The line rang, and I waited anxiously, before finally getting an answer.

"Hello?"

"Kira! Hey, can I ask you something?"  
============================================================================== FORTRESS is the Canadian Armed forces administration and all around DnD support system. Figured it would hack as a term for the Zaft militaries securedn network. 


End file.
